viaje a otro mundo
by rojaz8262
Summary: En el Universo existen varias dimensiones donde hay diferentes mundos cómo Equestria que era un rieno de paz y armonía donde vivian diferentes tipos de criaturas fantasticas, pero el que dominaba mas eran los ponies. Esto seres equinos estaban divididos en cuatro grupos o razas por ejemplo los terrestres que son los ponis comunes que se encargan de trabajos de la tierra, los pegas


**Este es un fic de MLP y High School DXD**

 **Prologo**

En el Universo existen varias dimensiones donde hay diferentes mundos cómo Equestria que era un rieno de paz y armonía donde vivian diferentes tipos de criaturas fantasticas, pero el que dominaba mas eran los ponies. Esto seres equinos estaban divididos en cuatro grupos o razas por ejemplo los terrestres que son los ponis comunes que se encargan de trabajos de la tierra, los pegasos ellos son capases de volar con sus alas y unicornios ellos son capaces de usar magia y todos ellos vivían en una bajo el mandato de La princesa celestia y su hermana La princesa Luna dos alicornios que vvido por milenios.

Este mundo tenie ciertos artefactos magicos y poderosos, esos objetos estaban con formados por joyas que reprentaban la honestidad, amabilidad, risa, gerenorisadad, lealtad y magia. Todo esto con formana los elementos de la armonia que eran los que poseian la magia mas poderosa de Equestria.

Equestria a pesar ser un lugar de armonia, a ávido varios villanos que han querido terminar con esa armonia, como Nightmare Moon, el lado maligno de la pricesa Luna que surgió por la envidia de creer que querian mas a su hermana. Ella se corrompio y queria hundir a Equestria en la noche eterna.

Discord un draconecus, el tenía una magia que podría cambiar de alguna manera la realiad y creaba caos y discordia a todos en Equestria. El poder de Discord superaba a las princesas, y para derrotarlo Celestia y luna tu vieron que usar los elementos de la armonia y convertirlo en piedra hasta que se liberó siglos después.

Chrysalisla reina de simuladores, seres que podian imitar cualquier pony u otra especie y se alimentan de el amor de otras razas. Ella planeo invadir a Equestria y robar todo el amor de los ponis para hacerse mas fuerte.

Rey sombra un malvado tierano que esclaviso al Imperio de Crital y lo hizo de saparecer por milenios y hacerlo resurgir para conquistarlo de nuevo, esos y varios otros enemigos intentaron enfreto ese mundo.

Todos eso villanos fueron derrotados por seis ponies que representaban y portaban de los elementos de la armonía, esas ponies eran Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Flutteshy y Rainbow Dash. Ella los derrotarron pero en algunos casos tuvieron ayuda como la de Spike el pequeño bebé dragon o Cadence y Shinning Armor e incluso pudieron hacer que algunos villanos se reformaran como Luna y Discord

La paz estaba en Equestria pero eso no duro bastante poque un nuevo enemigo poderoso surgió y esta vez los ponies no tenian al los elementos de la armonia para ayudarlas.

En este moneto se libraba una batalla epica entre dos seres poderosos, el primero Tirek o lord Tirek un gran centauro rojo con cuernos y la capacidad de robar magia. El era un prisionero del tártaros que escapo cuando cerbero el perro guadian dejo su puesto, durante su tiempo encerrado perdio poder y para recuperarlo le robo el poder de los ponys: tomo la fuerza de los terrestres, robo la magia de los unicornios y les quitó el vuelo a los pegasos e incluso robo la magia de discord lográndo convetirse en un ser poderoso pero el queria reunir la magia de las princesas paser mas poderoso.

El otro ser era Twilight Sparkle la ex-alumna de la princesa celestia, representante de elemento de lamagia y actualmente una princesa de Equestria. A ella se le entregó la magia de la otras princesas para que Tirek no la consiguiera y sea el fin de Equestria, pero ahora ella estaba teniendo una batalla com Tirek.

La batalla se via pareja, cada vez que uno atacaba el otro se cubria o lo esquivaba. Tirek hizo levitar algunas rocas y se las lanzo a Twilight, ella empezó a esquivarlas y destruirlas con un rayo de magia pero luego vio que lanzo una roca enorme y puso campo fueza mágico que la protegio e hizo que la roca se destruyera, luego se teletransporto atras de Tirek le disparo un rayo mágico por la espalda arrojándolo a varios metros en suelo.

Tirek se levantó un poco adolorido "no esta nada mal princesa Twilight, sabes pelear muy bien pero de todas formas obtendré la magia de alicornio y sere imparable" dijo Tirek.

"Eso jamás pasara Tirek" exclamo Twilight enojada.

Ella se teletransporto cerca de la cara Tirek y dando le una patada con su casco y hacien que escupía sangre, ella se vuelve teletransportar lejos de el. El centauro agarro una gran roca del suelo y se la arrojo contra ella, la pony lanza un rayo magico y la destruye pedazos, pero derepente aparece Tirek enfrente de ella y le acierta un golpe en ella Y tirando la al piso.

Twilight se levanto pero un pocon dolor y un rastro de sangre, ella se guiria hasta, al final.

La pelea continuó y ambos dieron lo mejor en si en la batalla lanzándose ataque y esquivándolos. Tirek le lanza Se teletransportaba

Ella lo ataca con un rayo magico en la cara del centauro el la desvío y Tirek la levanto usando telekinesis con su magia "Ya te tengo "dijo el, la hizo girar y lanzo fuertemente hacia una montaña.

"Kayyyy" grito la alicornio morada.

¡CRASHHH!

Twiligh choco von la montaña haciendo un cráter pero afortunadamente uso un escudó magico y asi evitar que el golpe no fuera tan grabe, antes de saliera de ahi vio a Tirek volando y la embistió haciendo que atravesarán lamontaña y rompiéndola. Ella se teletransporto en cima del centauro y le lanzo una gran bola de magia que lo arrojo al suelo y chocando duro con el.

"Gran ataque pricesa" dijo Tirek levantándose adolorido.

Spike estaba impresionado por la batalla, el habia escapado de la jaula endode Tirek lo atrapo junto con las demas ponies y Discord. Nunca en su joven vidad de dragon vio una pelea asi esto era epico, estaba de su amiga no se dejaba vencer tan fácil.

La pony aterrizó a unos metros de el "esto es muy difícil" se decia así misma la pony morada pues la batalla estaba lejos de terminar y ya estaba un poco cansada " _pero no voy a rendirme, ¡no claro que no merendire Equestria cuenta conmigo!"_ penso Twilight con determinación.

"Es hora de terminar con esto" expresó el gran centauro.

"Lo mismo digo" tespondió preparandose.

La alicornio volo hacia el en forma recta a gran velócida, Tirek choco su puños contra el suelo haciendo que se le vantaran monticulos de tierra que impefian el paso pero Twilight los destruia con rayos magicos. Entonces los dos empezaron a cargar toda su magia y se lanzaron sus ataques.

 **¡BOOOOOOOM**!

Los ataques chocaron creando una poderosa explociin de varios metros y levantando polvo.

Spike estaba preocupado por no ver a su amiga " _por favor Twilight sal, por favor"_ pendaba angustiado el dragon.

Despues de algunos minutos el polvo se disipo y se podía divisar a los combatientes logrando que bebé dragon se animara. Ambos ya estaban heridos y agotados con alguno s cortes y rastros de sangre y rl suelo sevia wue raun gran cráter.

"Lista para continuar princesa" dijo Tirek jadeondo.

"Puedes dalo por hecho Tirek" respondio Twilight y de cansada.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer cualquir movimiento algo, un exrtraño vórtice empezo a abrice en medio de los dos.

"¿Que es eso?" exclamó TireK confundido.

Twilight analizo el extraño fenómeno y lo que podría ser es hasta que "¡NO PUEDE SER¡" grito alarmada al darse cuenta de lo que era.

El vórtice empezó a creer y atragarce todo lo que estuviera cerca, pronto Twilight y Tirek estaban siendo atraídos por el. Ambos intentaron escapar pero estaban tan agotados que no lograban escapar.

"¿P-pero que es lo que pasa?" dijo Tirek tratonde alejarse sin exito.

Mientras la la pony morada trato de aferrarse aun gran roca que estaba cerca, "TWILIGHT" ella hoyo gritar alguien miro y vio Spike que salio de unas rocas y secacercabq a ella.

"¡Spike vete, alejate es muy peligroso!" le advitio al dragon pero hizo caso omiso.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO!" oyeron gritar a Tirek y vieron como era absorvido por el vórtice.

Spike se acercaba más a Twilight pero empezó a ser atraido tambien, el dragon la sugeto de un casco pero igual siendo arrastrado.

"Sujetate spike" dijo la alicornio al dragon.

"No puedo me resbalo" dijo Spikie era atraído mas hasta que se solto "¡TWILIGHT!" grito él dragon antes de ser absorbido.

"¡SPIKEEEEE!" grito Twilight, la piedra donde estaba ella se desprendió haciendo que la aliconio se dirigiera al vortice que también la absorbió, por ultimo el vórtice se empezo a encoger hasta desaparecer ppr completo.

Los tres estaban dentro del vórtice, ellos estaban inconcientes y no se percataron de que su cuerpos empesaron a brillar y cambiar a una forma humana. Ninguno de ellos estaban conscientes de que estaban siendo transportados hacia otra dimensión donde existen seres sobrenaturales como, dioses, ángeles, ángeles caídos, demonios, dragones, y otros tipo de criaturas místicas.

 **Espero que les aya gustado.**


End file.
